fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Food Related Imaginary Friends
15:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Pupepepets Hey people. Here is my Fosters/Thomas parody series. * Bloo as Thomas * No Nose Ned as Edward * Eduardo as Henry * Wilt as Gordon (They're both big) * Mac as James * Cheese as Percy (They're both young) * Clumsy as Toby * Bloppy Pants as Duck * Jackie Khones as Donald * Peas as Douglas * Lemon Lenny as Oliver * Terrence as Diesel * Burple Bear as Bill * Bendy as Ben (They both have "ben" in their names) * Chief Hoseynose as BoCo * Coco as Daisy (They both have green) * Fluffer Nutter as Mavis * Frankie as Emily * Berry as Lady * Sunset Junction as Terence * Pokey Toehair as Derek * Kip Snip as Diesel 10 * and more 15:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Michaelsar12isback I will make a few things on Fanon Wiki. Here is my Cartoon Network CD. It's all Pop culture. * 1. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover from Thomas and Friends ''- Bloo, Mac, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Terrence, Madame Foster, Duchess, Sunset Junction, Ramone, One Eye Cy, Creaky Pete, Pokey Toehair, Cheese, Kip Snip, Bendy, Crackers, Lemon Lenny and Bloppy Pants! * 2. There's A Hole In My Bucket from ''Sesame Street ''- Lazlo, Sunset Junction and Co. * 3. Woo, Wooooooooooo (Traintastic Crew) from ''Chuggington ''- Mr. Herriman, Frankie and Rigby * 4. The Wheels on the Bus from ''Barney and Friends - Gumball, Nicole, Darwin and Co. * 5. Ma Na Ma Na from The Muppet Show ''- Gumball, Darwin and Anais * 6. Let's Go Driving from ''Sesame Street ''- Mac, Nicole, Ice King and Co. * 7. A Bicycle Built For Two from ''Robots ''- Gumball and Nicole * 8. I Am Glad from ''Trololo ''- Bloo 15:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Baddwing Did you See the Cartoon Parade special on Cartoon Network? It was great! Bloo was on a float singing ''Tro-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, and everybody else was in the windows while Bloo was on the roof! He was dressed as Carmen Miranda, OH MY GOD THAT WAS ''AWESOME!'' He was playing maracas, he was on the roof of a big house, there was a huge orchestra, it was amazing! Then, there was Gumball characters. Gumball and Darwin were playing trumpets, Anais was playing the saxophone, Richard was playing the piano, Nicole, Penny, Carmen, Carrie and Idaho were on there, Clayton was there, Banana Joe and Alan were on there, even the Robinsons were on there for the next float! Then, there was a marching band of Chowder characters, Mung Daal was twirling batons! Then, there was a big balloon that looked just like Numbuh 1! It was so hysterical! Then there was an enormous float of characters singing famous songs from the Muppets! It was the final act! There were some other acts, I'm just too lazy to name them all. 15:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Michaelsar12isback Yes. I saw the whole thing. 15:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)gryffonmanic Me too.